


Hard at Work/ Busy

by JoStewart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, I can't think of titles, M/M, NSFW, Not exactly smut, but there's feelings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoStewart/pseuds/JoStewart
Summary: Alec is busy working; Magnus is busy.ORMagnus watches Alec doing something completely innocent and sprouts not so innocent feelings from it.





	Hard at Work/ Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Malec fanfiction, that I've posted on this site. If you like it, please let me know! I might post more in the future (tbh it depends entirely on the reaction and feedback of you guys so if you like it please say!) This is based off a chat I saw on Tumblr (I haven't learnt how to hyperlink yet, I can't show it, but the original poster was degrassi-fanatic if you're interested) That is all. Enjoy!

Alec had his earphones in, flicking through the numerous papers that had been left untouched for days. Alec looked tired, bags under his eyes and his hair sticking up everywhere. Magnus thought he was beautiful.

They were sitting opposite one another in Magnus’ loft. He had demanded Alec not go over all that paperwork alone and invited him to do it at his loft where he could get more comfortable. It didn’t take much for Alec to agree, he spent most of his time there anyway, he practically lived there. Magnus had been providing Alec with a constant supply of coffee, helping him to stay awake. It was nearly one in the morning and Alec had just gotten halfway through the pile.

Magnus continued watching as Alec worked, content to just stare at him. Watch as the slope of Alec’s shoulder adjust as he moves the paper, watching his Adams Apple bob up and down as he reads. With a smirk, Magnus ramped up the heating with his magic, watching Alec grow slightly uncomfortable until he pulled an earphone out,  
“Is it hot in here?” Alec asked  
“Mmm. I don’t think so. To be honest I’m kind of cold. But I can open a window for you-“  
“No,” Alec cut him off. “It’s alright.” He took out his second earphone, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the other side of the empty couch, curling his feet beneath him. Magnus smiled, happy that his plan had worked and also happy that Alec felt comfortable enough to take his shirt off and just be. Alec shifted again as he placed his earphones back in, smiling warmly at Magnus. Magnus felt a thrill course through him at the smile.

Alec went back to work, allowing Magnus’ eyes to roam around Alec’s bare torso. He felt a warmth in his chest as he saw the light bruises Magnus had left last night, ending around his hip bone. They never went any lower, not yet, but Magnus could show Alec how much he loved him, in other ways. Thinking about it made something curl in Magnus’ lower stomach, and he let out a small sound at the memory of the night before.

Containing himself to his chair, Magnus watched as Alec brought his legs down and lay almost flat, giving Magnus a better look. Magnus thought maybe he’d done it on purpose, but Alec did not look or acknowledge Mangus, so he assumed he was just getting comfortable. Magnus stared at the spot where Alec’s pants tugged down, exposing his hip bone. His breath hitched as Alec moved and it fell lower. Magnus could see the waistband of his underwear just peeking out beneath, and tried not to imagine Alec lying naked, open and ready for Magnus to do as he pleased. Of course, trying not to imagine it only made him imagine it more, and he couldn’t stop the growing ache in his pants.

He averted his eyes, hoping to staunch the growing desire. He was met with Alec, biting his bottom lip between his front teeth, his face flushed from the heat- which Mangus had accidentally heightened more. Magnus let the temperature down, feeling bad but watching in fascination as sweat slid down Alec’s neck- and the captivating deflect rune- past his pecs and running in the rivets down Alec’s body. Unable to help himself, he slid his hand down inside of his thigh and began palming at his pulsing erection.

He didn’t want Alec to see, to be made uncomfortable, or feel obligated. His work was very important. Part of him was enticed by the thought of getting himself off, watching Alec unawares as he continues to taunt Magnus with his body. Another part of him wants Alec to look up, notice and smirk. Throw his work aside and come to Magnus.

But he stayed in his seat, trying to quell his emotions but riling himself up more at the same time. His hand stilled as Alec lifted his hips to shift back. He moaned quietly, shaking his head in amazement.

No one had ever done this to Magnus, made him feel this way. He’d have plenty of sexual relationships in the past, and most of them were amazing. But no one could set Magnus off just by sitting there, just by being in the same room as him. Magnus doesn't think he’s ever felt this way, loved this way about anyone. He knew they had an unbreakable connection, and they haven’t even gone the whole way yet. He was willing to wait because he knew it would be worth it.

Alec bucking his hips once already had Magnus undone, and he hadn’t even done it sexually. The moment replayed in Magnus’ head, Alec’s hip rising and falling in a loop. Couple that with the feeling of Alec rubbing against him, embedded in his memory and Magnus didn’t know how he didn’t come there and then.  
“Jesus,” Magnus moaned into the air, just stopping himself from bucking up his own hips. “Jesus, take me, Alexander. I’d fuck you. Right now, oh God I’d fuck you.” He had obviously spoken louder than intended because Alec took out an earphone and looked at Magnus questionably. Magnus quickly moved his hand away, trying to stop the flush hearing his cheeks.  
“What?” Alec said, his eyes flicking from Magnus’ face to his crotch. His face was blank of emotion.  
Trying to act normal, Magnus stood. “I said good luck to you. Finishing that before sunrise. Come to bed, Alexander. You need sleep. I’ll help you finish the paperwork in the morning.”

Alec stood, putting his paper down and walking towards Magnus. He pulled Magnus into him, kissing him lightly before smiling.  
“Of course, thank you.” Magnus smiled back. Alec moved his hand from Magnus’ shoulders, sliding his hand down and resting it on his hip. Magnus’ eyes widened, his breathing getting heavier. Alec pressed himself harder against Magnus, moving his hips in a light circle. Magnus moaned, staring at Alec with love. “But you really ought to let me return the favour.”


End file.
